ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Cedric Slammer
Cedric Slammer was a competitor robot that entered Series 6 of Robot Wars as well as the New Blood Championship in the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. It performed poorly in its only UK Series appearance, losing in the first round of Series 6 to Firestorm 4. However, Cedric Slammer reached the Grand Final of the New Blood Championship, finishing fourth. Despite its reasonable success in the New Blood Championship, Cedric Slammer did not enter Series 7. The robot was named after a small toy monkey which rode on top of Cedric Slammer during its battles.Incredibly, the monkey never suffered any damage, although bandages were put around its head for the New Blood Grand Final. Cedric Slammer also previously attempted to enter Series 5, but lost its qualifier to Lambsy after Lambsy caught it in its jaws to stop its disc, before flipping it over. Shunt then pushed Cedric Slammer into the pit. Robot History Series 6 Cedric Slammer leaped onto the offensive, striking fellow newcomers Colossus on the side. However, the 3rd seeds Firestorm 4 singled out Cedric Slammer, pushing it into Sir Killalot, and then flipping it onto its back. It tried to self-right, but failed. Firestorm 4 pushed it onto the arena flipper, leaving it for Refbot to count out. After it was flipped, Cedric Slammer was left back on its wheels. After the destruction of Mega Hurts 2 and the immobilisation of Colossus at the hands of Firestorm, Firestorm itself fell in the pit, leaving Cedric Slammer as the only robot mobile at the end. However, it had already been counted out, and was eliminated along with Colossus. Extreme 2 Cedric Slammer participated in the New Blood, and faced Pressure and Bash Gordon in its first round match of Heat D. It started the match by staying out of the action before attacking Pressure. It then chased Bash Gordon around the arena, and flayed its shell. Cedric Slammer then damaged Pressure, seemingly immobilising it, before Bash Gordon drove onto the edge of the pit under pressure from Mr. Psycho, and Cedric Slammer damaged its armour before nudging it in. In Round 2, Cedric Slammer faced Fatal Traction. It tore off its opponent's side armour and roll cage straight away, before damaging Fatal Traction's wheels which were left exposed to the attacks. It was immobilised and pushed into Sir Killalot. Killalot's breastplate fell off and became stuck to Cedric Slammer's immobile opponent. Cedric Slammer caused a bit more damage to Fatal Traction, who was finished off by Growler and Killalot. In the Heat Final, Cedric Slammer faced Pressure again, and started the match by ripping up its opponent's front scoop. Cedric Slammer was then pushed back, but tore open one of Pressure's self-righting arms. Cedric Slammer then damaged Pressure's side panels, before trying to stay away from its damaged opponent. Cedric Slammer was then picked up by Sir Killalot, who roasted it over the flame pit. However, the judges decision went in the way of Cedric Slammer based on damage. This win meant Cedric Slammer was through to the grand final. In the eliminator of the Grand Final, Cedric Slammer was placed up against Mute. In the battle, Cedric Slammer tried to damage its opponent's flipper at the start, before attacking Mute from the sides. Both robots appeared to break down at the same time, before being counted out, and Cedric Slammer, despite trying to move, was picked up by Mr. Psycho. The judges judged the match up until both machines broke down, and gave the win to Mute. This meant Cedric Slammer had to compete against Thor in a third place play off. Cedric Slammer started well, ramming Thor, but Thor fought back, hitting Cedric Slammer with its hammer and pushing it towards a CPZ, where Growler came in and immobilised Cedric Slammer, before pitting it. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:New Blood Competitors Category:New Blood Finalists Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Robots Category:4th Place winners Category:Robots from Lancashire